


The After

by Cherryd



Series: The Call [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryd/pseuds/Cherryd
Summary: The happier epilogue to "The Call" that I personally prefer now because despite my angst, I'm not actually heartless.





	1. Chapter 1

You were dead.

You knew you were, you had to be. Why else would everything be so dark, and quiet? And lonely. Because you had died, duh.

Death was not what you imagined it would be. It was honestly kind of anticlimactic. You had expected a bright light, to see your parents again, maybe even that dog you had when you were a kid that they lied to you about when he died. You really liked Diagoro. It would have been nice to see him too. But all there was was black. Is this really what you would have to 'live' with forever? Just nothingness?

No, wait, there was something else. What was that noise? It was quiet, almost inaudible even with the silence around you, but it was there. Definitely there. And the more you listened, the more you couldn't unhear it. A high pitched beeping coming from the abyss, like an alarm clock. Really? They have alarm clocks even in the afterlife? How annoying.

You sat there (well not really, more like existed there) in the darkness for a while, trying your best to ignore the soft beeping but after maybe an hour, or a day, or an eternity, you couldn't take it anymore. You needed to go find that clock and smash it! You wandered around the void to search for the source of that irritating noise, and soon you noticed it was getting louder and louder, but you still couldn't find it.

Oh gods, you were in hell weren't you? Hell wasn't the fire and flames you had read about, hell was listening to an alarm clock you couldn't turn off for the rest of time. You suddenly became desperate, the gravity of the situation finally hit you. You couldn't listen to this noise forever! It was torture.

You started trying to run desperately to find something, anything to stop the beeps, but every time you tried to move, every inch of your body ached and it felt like something was holding your limbs down. Yup! Definitely hell. You stopped struggling against your unseen restraints and were just about to break down and wallow for a while, when you heard it over the sound of the clock.

Voices, whispers really, muttering indistinct words you couldn't make heads nor tales of. Your head was kind of foggy, but you thought they sounded familiar but you couldn't think clearly enough to place them. Regardless, you didn't feel so hopeless or alone anymore, even though you still very much were. You relaxed again, just listening to the warm voices, focusing on them to help you drown out the constant pings. Then you noticed they were getting louder and clearer, just like the clock had. You could make out what they were saying but it made no sense to you.

"....mpto, it's been over a day. It's okay to leave her for a bit..."

"Don't touch her. I don't want anyone to touch her while she's sleeping. She needs to rest"

"she'll be alright, she will still be here when......"

The voices started fading when you felt a slight burning sensation in your arm, and then they disappeared all together for a while, taking the alarm clock with them and leaving you all by yourself once more. But you didn't feel alone anymore. And there was now a strange pressure surrounding your hand which felt so comforting and warm, making you feel like you'd never be alone again.

So you waited for the voices to come back. And you waited, and waited, and waited. But all that came back was that goddamn beeping. It was driving you insane! You could hear it right next to your ear. It was just a few feet next to you. You just wanted to reach over to your nightstand and turn it off.

You tried to lift your left hand to search for the snooze button, but that foreign pressure was still around it, holding it still. So you tried again to no avail, when suddenly the voices came back. 

"Is she...is she waking up?"

That voice. You recognized that voice. But what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be dead too. No! He couldn't be. You needed him to take care of your angel, who would watch over her if he didn't? You needed to find him and shove him back down to Eos where he belonged! You started struggling more against the darkness and instantly felt pain spark all across your body. Every muscle, every tendon, every fiber of your being hurt, but still you tried. Were you supposed to hurt this much if you were dead? That didn't matter now. Your baby was alone! You did not fight for so long, work so hard, and DIE so your angel would be ALONE!

"Hard to say, she could just be dreaming, a nightmare by the looks of it..."

"Hey, Beautiful," it was so close and you felt a warm wind brush past your face even though there was nothing but emptiness next to you. "It's okay, you're okay. I'm here."

You almost started crying. You just wanted to see him, just wanted to get out of this darkness. You just had to open your eyes. But you couldn't, like they were taped shut. Still you fought.

"She's waking up. She's waking up! Quick, Iggy, get me a cup of water for her will ya? Come on beautiful! That's it. You can do it. You are so strong."

You were strong. You COULD do this. You just needed to open..your...eyes.

Just as you felt your eyelids start to flutter, just as that first beam of light pierced the endlessness, you felt soft lips on your cheek, and you looked up and saw blue.

Your vision blurred and was slow to adjust as you eyes flickered opened and closed, like a fluorescent light about to die. And finally, after a few seconds you could see again. See more than just the tired and bloodshot glacier eyes tearing up at the sight of you. You could see freckles, a rosy blush, soft blond hair, and a smile. A beautiful lopsided smile that reminded you of the sun. 

"Welcome back, Beautiful. We thought we lost you there for a minute." He was freely crying, unable to contain the unadulterated relief and happiness as he pulled your hand he was cradling up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

"Prompto?" Your voice surprised you for a moment. Instead of your usual soft and airy tone, his name came out like a frog's croak, which normally would have made you laugh except you were already in so much pain from achy muscles.

Prompto on the other hand was tickled pink, high on life now that you were awake, and started laughing like a kid. "My name's never sounded so sexy!" He said, beaming at you as he wiped away his tears. "Here, drink some water." He gently worked one hand under your head to lift up slightly, as the other tilted the cup of water he had asked Ignis for into your mouth. You hadn't realized how thirsty you were until the water hit your tongue and you gulped greedily at it, paying no mind to the bit that was spilling out of the side of your mouth.

When the cup was drained, and Prompto was wiping up the droplets on your face and hair, you looked around the room to see bouquets, balloons, and cards ranging from "Get Well Soon," to "Glad You're Alright," to "It's a Girl!" And there in the room was Ignis, and just outside in the hall you saw Iris, Aranea, and Gladio waving happily to you, unable to come in because of the hospitals "2 visitors per room" policy.

They all looked just as tired yet ecstatic as Prompto was, and you felt a little embarrassed by all the attention on you, as they each filed in one by one to congratulate you, and express their gratefulness that you were alright. Which you had to tell them over and over again to get them to stop fussing. Atleast repeating it helped get the rasp out of your throat.

During this whole procession Prompto never once let go of your hand or took his eyes off of you. You tried to ignore his doting stare as you spoke to your friends, but you could feel yourself starting to blush, until at last, the two of you were alone.

You slowly turned to him, trying to hide how nervous you suddenly felt, but was betrayed by the heart monitor you had thought was an alarm clock in your unconscious state. 

"Hey hey, Y/N, what's going on? You're okay, everything's okay." Prompto glanced at the green spikes on the screen nervously before looking back down at you. He started stroking your hair as you took a deep breath to calm yourself.

"What happened, Prom? How long was I asleep for?"

Prompto got a far off look in his eyes as he remembered the terrifying ordeal you had just survived, and how close you had been from not. "You've been out for almost 3 days. And...it doesn't matter what happened before. You made it, like I knew you would."

His response didn't satisfy you. He hadn't answered what you were actually trying to ask, what you were afraid to ask. But you had to know. "And...and our...daughter?" You voice cracked as you braced for the worst, already assuming you knew the reason he hadn't mentioned her yet.

Prompto's eyes widened as he realized what you thought. "Oh, No, No, No, don't cry, Y/N! She's okay. I promise, she's okay. You did amazing. You got her out in time. She made it and she's beautiful. She's a little small, and she has to stay here for a while, but 'Dr. Grump' says she's going to be just fine. Because of you." He smiled at you proudly as he stroked your cheek.

"I want to see her. Right now." You demanded as best you could, even though you still felt so tired and weak. You weren't convinced yet, you wouldn't be until you saw her for yourself.

Prompto looked behind him at the door leading to the now empty hallway nervously before he looked back at you with a mischievous glint in his eye and he nodded as he spoke barely over a whisper. "I don't think you're really allowed to be walking around yet, so we'll have to be quiet okay? And you have to let me know if you feel weak at all or feel off in any way, you got it?" You nodded determinedly and Prompto wasted no time in helping you out of bed, making sure to unhook you from the heart monitor as he wheeled the IV stand around the bed for you to take with you. The blond then wrapped a strong arm around your waist, pulling you close so he could grab your hand in his free one and support most of your weight as the two of you walked out of the room. And thank goodness he did because between your massive blood loss and sleeping for 3 days straight, your legs felt jello-like and gave out the second you tried to stand up. 

Prompto then led you out of the room, cautiously looking out the door both ways to make sure the coast was clear, before taking you slowly down this and that corridor. The way he navigated the hallways, you knew he had been down this route so many times in the last few days, he probably could have taken you there with his eyes closed, and for whatever reason, knowing he had done that, been to see your baby girl religiously, made your heart warm. 

After what would have normally been a 5 minute walk (that turned into 15 because Prompto practically had to carry you), you finally reached your destination. You squeezed Prompto's hand anxiously as he pushed open the door and tried your best to help as he slowly walked you over to her, "Baby Girl Argentum."

When you saw her, you didn't know if you wanted to laugh or cry, she was so beautiful. And tiny, almost no bigger than Prompto's hand now stroking her cherub face, making sure not to disturb any of the tubes coming out of her little body. You rested both hands on the top of the incubator above her, scared to touch her because you were shaking from the physical effort it took to just walk over here. Prompto withdrew his hand from the incubator and slowly let go of you with his other arm, but left it hovering close by in case you still needed him to hold you up. But when he saw you were able to stand, he placed both his hands over yours, and as if reading your mind, lead them slowly into the incubator so you could, for the first time, touch your baby.

You stood there, openmouthed, completely mesmerized by her, and when she reached up and wrapped her entire hand around your finger, you started laughing through happy tears, which Prompto kissed from your cheek while his hands still cradled yours.

You could sense Prompto wanted to talk to you about something, but he stayed quiet, resting his chin on your shoulder so you could enjoy the moment. And it was only when your angel fell asleep again that your curiosity got the better of you. "What is it sunshine?"

You felt Prompto swallow behind you which made you nervous again. "Y/N...will you marry me?" When you didn't immediately answer, he started playing nervously with the ring still stuck on your finger. "I mean, do you _want_ to marry me? One day?"

"I don't know." You answered honestly while you stared down at your sleeping baby.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"I don't know." You could feel him tremble a bit as he kissed your shoulder, and through the thin paper gown you wore, you thought you could feel a tear fall from his eyes. But his voice was as even as ever as he asked his final question. "Do you think you will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Prompto." You said softly and he dropped his hands from yours to rest gently on your tiny baby as he let out a quivering breath. "It's okay Y/N. you don't have to know yet. I can wait."

Even though he sounded hopeful, you could feel his heart breaking, which killed you. The two of you were connected, and always would be by the beautiful angel that lay sleeping under his hands. His pain was yours now, as well as his heartbreak. You wanted to stop the hurt, for the both of you. But you couldn't lie to him. Couldn't mislead him into thinking the two of you had a future when you didn't even know what you wanted, if you could let go. 

You stood silently in front of him, his body still pressed against your back, and you just watched as he caressed your baby with all the unconditional love in the world. It's true you didn't know what you wanted or what your future with him was, but there was something you could promise him today, something you should tell him today. Something he deserved to know, even if it scared you to say.

"But what I do know is...that I love you. More now than I think I ever have." You whispered as you placed your hands on top of his, feeling them rise and fall in time with your girl's peaceful breaths.

Without looking, you could feel him smiling, could feel absolute bliss radiating from him as he leaned in even closer to you, and wrapped one of his strong arms around your waist, leaving the other on your baby. "And that's all I'll ever need to know."

Content with each other, even though the future was still unclear, the two of you stood there, watching your miracle sleep for a few more minutes together until you broke the silence once more. "We still need to come up with a name for her. What do you think she looks like?"

You turned to look at Prompto, who looked so unnaturally deep in thought, as if the naming of your baby were the most important decision he'd ever have to make. Finally he returned your gaze and said with complete confidence, "She's definitely a 'Valvados'."

"The evil dragon king?? _Really_ Prompto?"

Your eyes narrowed as you stared at him. He could not actually be serious. Could he? You started fearing the worst when you saw his face break into the cheekiest grin you had ever seen, clearly amused by whatever horrified expression you had on your face, and you had your answer.

And Prompto's smile only widened as you rolled your eyes and groaned, but despite your best efforts, your lips turned up into a small smile you couldn't hide behind your annoyance. And soon the two of were doubling over with laughter at his ill-timed joke, holding onto each other for support as you watched your baby dream peacefully. Both of you knowing full well that neither of you ever wanted to let go again.

* * *

The sun had been back for almost a year now, and Kat was loving her new life in Insomnia. Having lived in Lestallum for years, she was glad to finally move to the Crown City. She loved the open space of the city, her beautiful apartment, her job at the bar, everything was going really well. Except for maybe her love life.

As she walked through one of the city's many parks, she wondered bitterly why she always found the most boring guys ever. They always made it way too easy for her, always liking her way too much, always acting desperate for her attention. She wanted someone who could challenge her, wanted a chase. Someone like...

Suddenly, her eyes focused on soft blond hair she immediately recognized. He was crouching down, taking a candid of a passersby walking along the park, and leaning over his camera to block out the glare from the sun. He looked older now, had more muscles framing his lithe body, but still retained his boyish yet handsome good looks she remembered. The years had definitely been kind to him, that much was for sure.

Kat smiled to herself as she quietly approached him, tripping over him like she had "accidentally" done the night they met. 

And just like that night, Prompto was quick to catch her. "Oh, sorry about that, excuse me, I'm so clumsy!" Kat feigned as she steadied herself.

"No harm, no foul!" Prompto said cheerfully as he concentrated on his camera again, without even looking up at her.

Kat pouted some, unused to guys not giving her a double take. But Prompto was always different. She liked that about him. And she knew if she wanted his attention, she'd have to take things into her own hands. "Wait, Prompto is it really you?" 

The confused man looked up slowly, studying her face, trying to place it, as he slung his camera over his shoulder. Kat was more than disappointed he didn't remember her. Yes her hair was different and she was older but she'd have thought their short relationship would have meant something to him. She was his date to his best friend's wedding after all. But Prompto wasn't making the connection. "It's me, Kat."

Prompto's eyes widened with recognition and he gave Kat a tiny amicable smile and small wave as he stood up. "Hey Kat! It's been a while. Um...How've you been?" 

"It's actually 'Katerina' now. And I've been really great, especially since the sunlight's returned. Thank you, by the way." Kat turned on the charm that worked so well on most as she reached out for his hand to squeeze in gratitude. But Prompto jerked his away to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as soon as her fingers brushed his. "You don't need to thank me. It's really Noct that...." The smile faded from the blond's face as he looked down, saddened by the still fresh memory of losing his best friend.

Kat didn't understand Prompto's mood swing, not having been with Prompto long enough to learn of his connection with the king outside of the crownsguard, but she did know this was not the reaction she wanted, so she shifted gears. "Hey, you grew up in Insomnia right? I just moved here, and don't know my way around yet. What are you up to now? Do you have time to show me around? I'll treat you to a drink at the bar I work at tonight." She said with a wink.

Prompto looked back up and gave her what could only be described as a courteous half smile. "I can't, I'm actually waiting for..." Suddenly his eyes lit up with pure adoration, and for a split second, Kat thought it was for her, until she realized he was looking over her shoulder, just past her.

"Daddy!!" a high pitched, almost musical voice came out of nowhere as a small girl ran past Kat, right into Prompto's now opened arms. The second she was within reach, Prompto scooped her up in his toned arms and spun her around, too lost in his daughter's shrieks of laughter to notice the two melty ice cream cones she was clenching. Kat had to back away a little as little drops of dessert started falling off of the cone and spiraling everywhere.

"ooh! How was school today?? what's my beautiful Angel have there? Is one of them for Daddy?" He cooed at her when he slowed down his spinning and first noticed the treats in her tiny hands. She wordlessly handed him one since she couldn't answer through her fit of laughter, which he happily took from her, but not before placing kiss after kiss all over her face, making her giggle even more. "Daddy your chin tickles!!"

"And who is this?" Kat asked, wanting to bring Prompto's attention back to her. And it worked, except now instead of one pair of bright blue eyes looking at her, there were two. Kat had almost forgotten that Prompto had a kid, that his ex-girlfriend's pregnancy had been the reason they broke up. At least that's what she always told herself.

"Well Angel, how about you introduce yourself? Come on, like you learned in school!" Prompto encouraged the little stranger in his arms.

"Hello My name is Angela Argentum. I'm six years old. It's nice to meet you." She recited from memory, scrunching her beautiful face in concentration (which Kat hated to admit looked just like how she remembered her mom's did). When Angela was done, Prompto was a little too impressed by his daughter, praising her nonstop as he put her down so she could eat her ice cream in peace, which she did, enthusiastically. 

"She's adorable." Kat said, insincerely, but Prompto was too busy doting on his daughter to notice. "I know. Just like her mom." He responded lovingly. Kat was about to ask about you, ask if you were still in the picture. But before she could, she heard another voice behind her that answered her question.

"Oh Angela! What have I told you about running off like that! You could have been kidnapped." You ran past Kat, holding your own cone, to kneel in front of your little laughing twin to check for any bruises or cuts she might have gotten in the 2 minutes she had gotten away from you, so you hadn't noticed Kat. But she definitely noticed you and smiled when she saw you still looked a bit round from behind, like you were still carrying the baby weight after all these years. "And....why is there ice cream all over your face and clothes Angel?" You asked testily as you got up, with your back still turned to Kat, to pout angrily at the girl's father. Prompto's eyes widened nervously, trying to look as innocent as possible as he nibbled at his own cone, but unable to meet your gaze. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Sunshine?" You asked knowingly.

"Wha-me? Nuh, Nope! Haven't got a clue." Prompto sputtered as Angela giggled at her dad's terribly told lie. Kat smirked as she watched the confrontation, secretly loving the idea that the two of you were unhappy just like she told you you would be. But her smile quickly fell when you wrapped your hand around a very guilty Prompto's neck to pull him down so you could kiss off some ice cream that was on his cheek he hadn't noticed. Having to watch the two of you giggle with each other as you each rested a hand on your daughter between you proved too much for Kat.

"Ahem-hem" Kat coughed awkwardly to remind everyone that she was still there. You and Prompto both turned to acknowledge her, and Kat was severely disappointed to see that it wasn't baby weight from your first pregnancy that made you rounder, but the fact that you were clearly pregnant again. And glowing. It just wasn't fair.

When Kat was done looking you up and down, her eyes trailed upward to test your gaze. You, like Prompto, looked surprised to see her, but instead of the anger, resentment, or even jealousy she had expected, you had a soft and genuine smile on your face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kat, uh Katerina. You remember Y/N, don't you?" Prompto responded as he wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him so he could lean his head on top of yours.

"Yeah, your uh...your...." Kat trailed off, thrown off by everyone's nonchalant attitude.

"Wife!" Prompto finished ecstatically. His tone oozed with pride at being able to call you that, his _wife_ , and it made Kat sick. He was looking at you again, and brushed his nose softly on the side of your face so you would look up and he kissed you in a way that made you sigh contently against his lips, further adding to Kat's disgust.

Eventually he released you and nodded his head in the opposite direction Kat had been walking. "You ready to go, beautiful?" He asked sweetly. You nodded back in response before facing Kat again, speaking to her for the first time in years. "It was nice running into you again, Kat. I hope you have a good rest of your day." The sincerity behind your voice shocked Kat. It was as if what had happened 6 years ago didn't matter anymore, like she didn't matter. Like whatever she had had with Prompto wasn't even worth remembering anymore. Kat stood there, stunned as she watched you, Prompto, and Angela walk past her, only stopping briefly when Angela managed to roll her ice cream off of her cone from licking it too enthusiastically.

And she continued to watch as you and Prompto shared a secret look, watched as he bent down to give his daughter his ice cream, watched as he stood back up to find you had ready a tiny plastic spoon for him to share some of your ice cream. And she watched as he kissed you passionately one more time, before the three of you disappeared into the crowds at the park, hands wrapped tight around each other's waist and your bodies connected perfectly with one another. As if you were right where you both belonged.

Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were a lot of parallels between the two epilogues because I wanted to make them kind of the different sides to the same coin. 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't repetitive.


	2. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lengthy hospital stay, everyone goes home for the first time together.

Prompto jolted awake with a sudden scream to find himself alone save a startled receptionist working the overnight shift at the hospital. After giving her an apologetic nod, he leaned back into the chair, resting his head against the wall behind him as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, reminding himself that it was just a dream. He should have been used to it, he had had the same one for weeks now.

The one filled with blood so thick it was almost black and cries of pain that shatter his heart. And eyes that closed slowly with no promise of ever opening again. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to forget the memory that inspired the dream, trying to forget the metallic smell of your blood as it poured out of you. But it was so strong, he could almost taste it in his mouth.

Prompto opened his eyes and cleared his throat, swallowing away the bile that bit at his tongue, before getting up. He had done this whole song and dance with himself enough times to know he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, even though his eyes stung, begging him to close them again.

The first 6 weeks of Angela's life was nothing more than one long, exhaustive, drawn out blur as the two of you struggled to not only be new parents, but learn as much as you could about Angela, her condition, and her progress. You'd both volunteered in anyway possible to help the nursing staff, holding her still while they checked her vitals, feeding her once her digestive system started working, standing next to her incubator and tickling her foot with a cotton swab when she fell into too deep of a sleep and stopped breathing for a few seconds. There was never a want for something to do or some way to help and Prompto couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed, or for more than 3 hours at a time. 

Truth be told he was starting to feel homesick. Aside from his birthday, when you sent him to your apartment under the guise of fetching you a change of clothes but he walked in only to find his closest friends (except for you) waiting for him with a surprise birthday dinner and cake, he hadn't stayed in either of the apartments for any length of time. Only stopping by to grab a fresh shirt or some Gil you had asked for. In fact, if he wasn't hunting, or running quick errands for you, he was at the hospital, helping feed Angela when she could eat, or change her when she started pooping, or letting you rest your head on his lap when the two of you napped in the waiting room whenever your bodies forced you too. He could feel the dark circles forming under his eyes and a constant heaviness to them from the lack of quality sleep, but he never once complained. Because this was exactly where he wanted to be, with both you and Angela.

Without asking the receptionist for directions, Prompto walked through the door that led to the maze of hallways in the hospital, following the path he took everyday to where he knew he'd find you. If Prompto woke up without you (which he did most nights), he knew you had gone back to the NICU to watch over her, that your maternal side wouldn't let you sleep if she wasn't close.

And he was right, he could see you through the little circular window in the door. He quietly swung it open and stood at the entrance, taking in the sight before him.

You were standing there, hands placed softly on the glass top of the incubator top that protected Angela with a concerned frown creasing your forehead but a gentle smile spread across your lips, completely lost in her familiar blue eyes that stared back at you. Even though Prompto had walked in on this same scene over and over again, it still took his breath away. He still couldn't believe that it was real. That the two most beautiful angels in all of Eos were his.

Not that you had ever told him the two of you were back together again, not that you ever said "yes" to the question he asked you almost every day. But that didn't matter. Because Angela was his daughter and you, the mother of his child. And nothing could change that. Whatever happened you were a family now. A small, not-quite-broken-but-not-quite-complete family, but a family nonetheless. You were  _his_ family. And he didn't know what he had ever done to deserve such an honor.

"Hey, sunshine." Your tired, slightly gravelly voice snapped him out of his reverie of you and made him smile. Even without your pregnancy powered sense of smell, you still somehow always knew it was him without looking.

He took a few quiet steps to settle behind you, and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin in the crook of your neck and placing a few soft kisses there before answering. "Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Was it that dream again?" You asked, leaning your cheek against his comfortingly. Prompto could only nod in response as he buried his face in your neck once more, where his lips found purchase right above your pulse. Where he could feel your beautiful heart beating, evidence that you were still alive, that you hadn't bled out, and that you were real. He inhaled your sweet scent and tightened his arms around your body, using his hold of you to push away the nightmare, atleast for now.

You lifted one hand away from Angela to rest against Prompto's cheek, causing him to close his eyes at the contact. And you stood there, silently reassuring him for a minute with your small gesture before you spoke again. "I had one too. She... she stopped breathing this time..." You tried to hide it, but Prompto heard the way your voice shook and could feel your heart beat quicken.

He took a half step back, pulling you gently with him while tugging your hand that was still on the incubator away, guiding you to face him instead of Angela, whose eyes had started drooping again. But still you watched her, twisting your head back as far as it would reach to keep her in your line of sight. Prompto had to place a firm hand under your chin for you to finally look at him, and once you did, and he could study your face, his heart ached a little. You had always been such a heavy sleeper, always rested so peacefully, but since you had Angela, you hadn't been the same. Your mind wouldn't let your body rest and he could see it. The dark bruises under your eyes, and the glassy, blank way you stared. However little sleep Prompto got, it was clear you let yourself get even less.

You should have been resting more, your body was still trying to regenerate all the blood you had lost and sometimes you would shake uncontrollably from exhaustion and Prompto would have to step in and take over whatever you were doing to help with Angela. Whenever that would happen, you'd allow yourself to take a short walk around the hospital to give yourself the breather you desperately needed. Other than that, you refused to leave, repeating over and over that she needed you even though the hospital staff reassured you Angela was in good hands.

You never said it out loud but Prompto could tell, you blamed yourself. For her coming early, for her being so tiny. No matter how many times he told you she couldn't have asked for a better mom, or how each progress report the doctor gave said Angela was doing amazing, your smile would never reach your eyes. There was always a dullness in them Prompto never quite understood.

Prompto cradled your face in his hands, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs, willing you to believe him. "They are just dreams, Y/n. Only dreams. She's okay. She's gunna be okay. I promise." He pulled you into his chest, rocking you gently against him until he felt your arms reach behind him and hug him back.

"Come on, let's get some sleep huh? You wanna stay here?" Prompto offered, even though the hospital frowned on you and him sleeping in here. He felt you nod your head against his chest and immediately walked over with you hand in hand to the wall closest to Angela. He slid his back down against it until he was sitting on the floor with his legs splayed out in front of him. And once he was settled in, you took your place between his legs, and leaned your back against his chest, resting your head on one of his shoulder where you fell asleep almost instantaneously. Prompto smirked at how cute you were, softly snoring on top of him, before he reached around you, holding you tight incase you tried to sneak away from him again.

He knew the two of you would be woken up in a few hours, when one of the nurses checked on Angela, and that you'd get the same lecture they'd always give when they found the two of you like this. That you and he needed more sleep, needed to take care of yourselves for the baby, should go home and get some rest she was in good hands. But home wasn't an option, atleast not yet. If you went home, you both wanted it to be with Angela. So Prompto let his eyes close as he sat there with you against the wall closest to his baby and welcomed the few hours of dreamless sleep he knew he'd get with you wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

When Prompto opened his eyes again a nurse was staring down at you and him with a bemused look on her face, shaking her head slightly while she tut tutted. "There's no stopping you two is there?"

"Nope, sorry. This one can be REALLY stubborn." Prompto joked gesturing to you, which earned him a slap in his shoulder you were using for support as you got back up to your feet. 

You had to close your eyes as you swayed a bit once you were up. Even though you hadn't stood all that quickly, the lack of sleep coupled with your body recovering from all the blood you lost meant headrushes weren't uncommon for you lately. Prompto waited, with his hands held firmly at your hips while the nurse caught your elbow, until you recaught your balance and nodded at him before he stood up as well. 

"Well now that you're up, you may as well make your way over to Dr. Gaudium's office. He should be in soon and wanted to see you. He's got some news for you." The nurse teased in a sing song voice and Prompto's heart skipped a beat.

He knew it was good news; she wouldn't have said it like that if it weren't. Plus, Prompto himself could see it, Angela getting healthier and fatter and cuter by the day (not that she wasn't already the cutest chocobean in the whole wide world). But Dr. Grump's check ins on Angela had only ever been good, so for the nurse to shed special light on it today must have meant it wasn't just good, it was GREAT! Was she... was she ready to...Prompto didn't even want to finish the thought, afraid he might jinx his baby. But it was the news he had been waiting this whole time to hear, he just knew it.

But clearly you weren't as confident as you sat there, crossing and uncrossing your legs and twirling the ring Prompto had given you nervously around your finger. It made Prompto smile, how easily it spun now. In the last couple of weeks he could tell the swelling in your hands had gone down drastically. You could have probably taken it off if you tried again. But you never did, even though you always said "no", you never gave it back.

"He's late." You huffed after a minute past 9, trying to mask your anxiety with annoyance. "Who does he think he is? Making us wait like this..."

"The doctor that saved your life, beautiful. So maybe we can cut him some slack, just this once?"

Prompto laughed at the incredulous way you stared at him out of the corner of your eyes, suddenly feeling almost giddy with excitement. He took a seat next to you and grabbed a hold of your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours and squeezing it supportively until you returned his toothy grin with a small smile of your own.

You held each other's gaze silently for a few moments. Prompto could get lost in your eyes, stare at them for hours if you'd let him. He just loved you so much. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell you again now that you had a quiet moment alone, but just as he was about to, Dr. Grump walked in and your focus immediately shifted. You hadn't even let the doctor put his white coat on before you were interrogating him.

"You said you wanted to see us? Is it Angela's lungs? Are they not developing right? Does she need to go back on the breathing machine? Is it her heart? Did the EKG show an enlarged heart? Or Her blood pressure? Did it drop again? Is my baby okay?"

The more questions you asked, the more you worked yourself into a frenzy. The doctor stood there, staring at you blankly as he tried to understand your mile a minute questions without the help of his morning ebony, until Prompto took pity on the both of you and interrupted the constant stream of life theartening diseases you had diagnosed Angela with.

"beautiful, beautiful! Angela is fine. We just saw her 10 minutes ago. Everything's okay, Y/N."

"Then why are we here? Why does he need to see us?"

"Let's let him tell us himself." Prompto chuckled as he pulled you closer to place a soft kiss on your forehead. "How about it doc? How's Angela doing?"

Prompto's carefree attitude helped snap the doctor out of his stunned silence. He shook his head slightly, trying to shake away his own fatigue, before he spoke in his usual bored tone. "Right. I called you in here today to give you a status update. The patient Argentum is doing surprisingly well considering how premature she had been. Her major organs are all functioning normally and she has been gaining steady weight. Her reflexes are a bit delayed but that is to be expected. In my medical opinion, her days of needing specialty care from the NICU are over and we are discharging her today. Do you have a means of transporting her?"

Prompto's eyes widened so much he thought they might just fall out of his skull. He was speechless. It had been one thing to dream about this moment, to hope for it, but for it to actually happen, to be told that his baby was coming home, was indescribable. That's what he was saying right? Prompto wasn't misunderstanding him? Wasn't delirious from exhaustion? He looked over at you for validation that this was in fact real, not just a dream, but you looked equally stunned if not flat out confused as you opened and closed your mouth like a fish underwater.

"Yes. we do!" Prompto finally found his voice after more than a few seconds of awkward silence. He grabbed the doctor's hand as he was about to leave for his morning rotations, shaking it furiously between both of his, probably gripping more firmly than was comfortable for the man that had now saved both loves of his life. "Thank you so much for everything you've done, Doctor! I don't know... if there's anything we could ever... just let us know. Thank you."

Dr. Gaudium's eyes softened as he gave the two of you one of his rare smiles before he left, leaving the two of you alone in his office once more.

Prompto let out a heavy sigh of relief before turning back to find you still staring at the spot the doctor had been with a lost, glassy look on your face. Like you couldn't believe that this whole nightmare was over. He laughed heartily at your reaction (or lack there of) and the sound of his mirth guided your eyes to him, where you looked to him for answers.

"Did you hear that, Beautiful? We're going home today. All three of us." He repeated gently, grabbing both your hands and placing chaste kisses at the top.

It took more than a minute for you to process everything. You must have been so tired. But once you did, Prompto saw the most beautiful smile spread slowly across your lips that he couldn't help but mimic as you embraced. You started crying then, finally letting the tears you had been holding in during Angela's stay drop freely. You were so happy, you even gave Prompto a rare kiss when you went to hug him. And not just a peck, but the kind that took his breath away and made him forget for a second about the pain and regret that consumed the last year. Gods he wanted to kiss you forever. No, scratch that, he wanted to BE with you forever.

He thought about asking you again. He thought about it the entire time as you took a swaddled Angela out of her incubator and away from the NICU, parading her through the maze of hallways as nurses who helped take care of her said their goodbyes. He thought about it as he checked out of the hospital for what he hoped would be the last time, and thought about it as he was buckling in Angela's car seat and drove the three of you back home first time ever. It would have made this already perfect moment just that much more amazing. But you had made it clear weeks ago that you didn't want him to ask anymore. That you weren't ready and you didn't know when you would be.

" _But... why not? I mean, you and I, we... are we? We're, we're an 'us', right?"_

_"I love you, Prom. You know I do. But..." You struggled for a minute, trying to find a way to reject him for the 30th time in a row without breaking his heart. "But... whatever future we have together is only because of Angela. If it weren't for her, I don't think there could be an 'us'. At least not yet. And it wouldn't be fair to get married just for her, it wouldn't be right. And that's not what I want, Sunshine. I'd want to know that if I married you, it would be for us, just us. You and me. After everything, I think we deserve that, don't you?"_

You were right. You always were. Not about his motives for wanting to marry you. Even before he knew about Angela he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. He was just waiting until he deserved you again. Only recently did he realize that was never going to happen unless he told you. He was stupid for thinking he could outlast the guilt that sat at the pit of his stomach.

No, you were right that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he thought you had only said 'yes' because of the baby. He didn't want her to be the reason you stayed. Especially since he had gotten you pregnant when... he hadn't meant to trap you. He wanted you to want him too. So you both agreed he shouldn't ask anymore, and that you would tell him when you were ready, if you ever were. 

A part of him was afraid Gladio had been right, that you might never be ready. But he glanced down at your hand as you fumbled with the car radio and saw the flash of silver from the metal band you still wore on your finger. That had to mean something right?

"Uh, Eos to Prompto? You missed the turn." Your gentle teasing pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked around confused. He had been zoning out but he knew the route by heart.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We take this street to the fork and make a left, right? Yeah. We're still good."

"Yeah to get to my apartment, but all of Angela's stuff is at your place..." You rebuttled lightheartedly, but Prompto could hear a slight strain in your voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw you lean closer to him and turned slightly to check his blind spot, ready to tell him when he was all clear to make a u-turn. 

But there was no need. "No it's not! I moved everything to your place while Angie's been plumping up." Prompto boasted proudly as he glanced at the back of Angela's car seat in his rear view mirror. 

But his gloating smirk was quickly wiped off his face when you whipped your head around in a panic. "You did what!?" Without looking at you, he could hear the cringe in your voice.

"Ah! I-I-I thought you said you didn't want to live at home anymore so-so I- Wait do you want to live there again? I can move everything back. I can do it by tonight if you'd like. I can fix this!" He reassured you, worried he had messed everything up like he always did. And you not responding right away made him sure he had. But when he turned to look at you while waiting at a red light, you had your head hanging down almost ashamed, turning his worry into concern.

"It's not that Prompto." You said quietly as you looked up. Your cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "It's just that I... I haven't worked since Angela. And I was so late on rent. When I asked you to grab the Gil I had hidden around the apartment last week, it's because I got a text from the landlord. I.. I don't think I live there anymore Prom. I don't think I live anywhere right now. And I'm pretty sure he's already thrown out all my stuff. Her stuff, her crib...." Your voice broke when you realized you might have lost the crib Prompto gave you, which made him beam with pride. You loved it, you really loved it, even though his paint job was terrible, even with the memory of what happened the day he gave it to you. You loved his gift to you.

And hopefully you appreciated this one just as much. He swallowed audibly, feeling a little bit nervous, not exactly sure how you would react; money was always a sensitive subject with you now and Prompto knew it bothered you when he helped you out. But that was home, and not just for you. So when he ran into your landlord, the day you had asked him to grab your Gil, he had no choice really.

He grabbed your hand and rested it in his on the gear shift between you, coughing a bit to stall for a few seconds before he confessed.

"Don't... don't worry, Y/N. You, you still live there. And you can live there as long as you want. It's, you're... Everything's taken care of."

You didn't respond, but Prompto could feel the heat from your stare boring into him. He wasn't brave enough to look at you for a few minutes, unsure if you were angry or annoyed. He knew your relationship, whatever it was, was tettering on a knife's edge and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it anymore than he had. Finally, as he pulled up to your building and put the car in park, he peaked up at you through his eyelashes, hoping against hope he hadn't ruined what was supposed to be a happy day. 

You returned his curiousity with a steady but unreadable expression. You weren't mad, but you didn't look happy either. If anything, you had the same vacant expression you had worn back in the doctor's office, an almost sad emptiness that made Prompto's stomach churn.

"What? What are you thinking Y/N?" He asked, unable to take your silence any longer.

"I just... I don't know where I'd be without you." Prompto didn't know what's to make of the frown that still creased your forehead, but slowly your lips pulled up to a smile, warm and invitingly. Not big enough to make your nose crinkle. Not enough to reach your eyes. But it was enough for him.

Prompto brought a gloved hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair off your face before resting it there, brushing your cheek lightly with his thumb. "Don't worry, Y/N. You won't ever have to find out." Prompto promised as he leaned over to rest his forehead against yours. He sat there with you for a minute, silently taking in the moment, wanting to stay there forever with you and Angela. But the sound of a motorcycle roaring by ripped into the silence and suddenly, like they always did, the moment passed.

"Come on, let's take her up." Prompto commanded gently. You agreed and the two of you unbuckled Angela, who had fallen asleep during the short drive over, and took her upstairs.

It wasn't until you stepped through the door that the weight of the last month and a half came crashing down on you both. The nights spent in plastic chairs getting broken sleep and the constant stress, worrying over the baby. Prompto felt exhausted as he followed you to your bedroom and laid Angela next to you on your bed since her crib was still too full of supplies that the new father never unpacked from the move. He knew he should get started on that now for you and do something productive while he was there, but against his better judgement, he laid down on the opposite side of his baby, watching you caress her tiny little hand in yours before your eyes fluttered down and you joined her in sleep.

And he continued watching the two of you, mesmerized by how beautiful and perfect everything was, the three of you together as a family for the first time. HIS family. He wanted to take a picture of it, to remember it always but he was using all the strength he had fighting his eyelids as they became heavier and heavier. He knew he had made a mistake by lying down, he should have just headed home after he made sure his girls were okay. But after his eyelids closed for a final time but before he had fully succumbed to fatigue, he realized what he had known the last time he had been there, in that bed with you and Angela, a few days before she entered this world. This was right, this was where he was supposed to be. This was home.

And with the last ounce of strength he had left, he reached out blindly until he found your free hand and laced his fingers with yours once more, letting the feeling of your hand gently squeeze his back pull him deeper and deeper until he too drifted off to sleep, with his family in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary:  
> It's like standing at the bottom of a well, looking up at the circle of light where people are having normal, happy lives, and not being able to climb out.


	3. The Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine
> 
> You make me happy when sky's are grey
> 
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you
> 
> Please don't take my sunshine away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the lyrics above are the only ones you know from the song, I definitely suggest googling the rest to add a bit more meaning to this chapter. Because like this song, things aren't always what they seem.

You never looked so beautiful, standing there in front of him with your hair in soft curls cascading down your chest. Your eyes twinkled as tears started welling and you wore the same joyful smile you had in the baby store, at Iggy's wedding, the one that was full of life and happiness. You truly looked like an angel dressed all in white like this, an angel-goddess that was sent down from the heavens just for him.

You held your hand in his, fingers spread slightly so the one already carrying the symbol of his love was separate from the rest, waiting patiently for him to make the next move. To make this real.

His hand shook while he held yours as butterflies did loop the loops in his stomach. This was everything he had ever wanted. _You_ were everything he'd ever wanted. He had dreamed about this day for so long, so many months, and it was finally here! It was almost perfect, just like you.

Almost.

But wait, where was it? He had just had it. He patted down his coat, checked his pant pockets, looked all over the ground around him trying to find it. Panic was starting to set in. How could he have messed  _this_ up?? But just as a cold sweat started breaking on his flushed skin, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. And just like that, it _WAS_ perfect.

Nothing about him had changed, not his jet black hair, not his darker blue eyes, or the way he always seemed to have Prompto's back. The blond couldn't believe he was here, that he came back just for today.

"Missing something?" Noctis gave Prompto a knowing smirk as he held out the white gold band to his best friend. He let out a chuckle then, as Prompto snatched the ring from his hand.

"My hero, Noct!" Prompto responded coolly, pretending the reappearance of the king were no big deal. But he couldn't play it off for long, and pulled the raven haired man into a hug, causing him to laugh awkwardly but Prompto didn't care. "I'm so glad you're here! I didn't think you'd make it."

"Aw come on, Prom! You know I wouldn't have missed it for the-- _Waaaah_.."

"Huh? What'd ya say buddy?"

"I wouldn't have _WAH_ it for the _WAAAAAHH_."

"Noct, you're not making any se-"

_"WAAAH WA WA WAAAAH!!!!!"_

* * *

Prompto let out a heavy sigh as familiar cries shattered the silence of the otherwise quiet room, pulling him out of one of a dream that had already  started fading away from his memory. It felt early. Too early. 6AM early, he discovered when he found his phone on the nightstand.

' _Right on time,'_  the new dad chuckled to himself. His angel, not yet having mastered the art of sleeping through the night, had quite the knack for waking up every two hours like clockwork (she's nothing if not punctual), which she had been. Every night. Since coming home.

Two weeks ago.

Prompto shook his head slightly, trying to wake himself up as his body protested. Truth be told he was actually getting used to it. Used to his eyes burning from exhaustion. Used to waking up every morning and, after a night of broken sleep, having to run to the apartment that was no longer home for a change of clothes. Used to how his whole body ached from the countless hunts he took on everyday just to make enough gil to pay rent for both your apartments, food for you both, and not to mention the hospital payments for all the time and care you and the baby had needed. Prompto was used to doing all of this before finally getting to go back to your place for a few hours to help take care of the baby. Atleast, it was only supposed to be for a few hours.

Prompto had every intention of going back to his place last night. He actually had every intention of returning to his apartment every night, honest! But the new father just never seemed to make it. In his defense, no one ever told him how hard it would be to take care of a baby without doctors and nurses to help.

Well that's not true, all the baby books had said exactly that, but he hadn't understood until he had to live it.

It was a different kind of tired than the one he felt during the first month and a half of Angela's life. Back then, the constant presence of stress, adrenaline, florescent lights, and plastic chairs that was the source of his fatigue had also provided some sort of fuel for his body to keep going, to stay awake. But now that Angela was home and he knew she was okay, his exhaustion wasn't the uncomfortable, anxiety-ridden one that set his teeth on edge. It was more like a warm blanket constantly wrapped around him, never tighter than when his baby girl fell asleep hanging on to him each night. And inevitably he'd drift off, usually on the sofa with Angela on his chest, sometimes the bed if you were making too much noise cleaning the kitchen, and last night, he even fell asleep in her crib next to her, with his legs hanging out of the top of it. And he woke up from one dream to another as the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes on brushed his hair off his face, coaxing him gently out of his nap like she used to once upon a time. 

"Whatcha doing, Sunshine?"

He couldn't even answer as you helped him out of the crib and guided him to bed, where he immediately collapsed on top of the mattress, too tired to register how lumpy and uncomfortable it was. And within minutes, he was snoring again. But not until he felt the bed dip as you crawled in as well. He would always stay awake long enough to reach out to you and turn you toward him, gently guiding you to rest your head where Angela's had been minutes before. And you'd let him, every night, unwittingly granting him the best sleep he'd get, if only for a few short hours until the baby woke you both up again. 

But as sleep deprived as Prompto was, after rubbing his stinging, bloodshot eyes, he couldn't help but smile like he did every morning. Because despite how tired he was, he loved his new life, the one the two of you hadn't built together centered entirely around Angela. Because like every morning, you were in his arms, softly smiling back.

It wasn’t the same smile he dreamed about, far from that really. It never truly reached your eyes, or made them crinkle like your smiles used to. But that’s just because you were tired, the blond told himself.

"Mornin' Beautiful."

Prompto's arms tighten around you for a second longer before he gave you a small kiss on your forhead and released you. The hunter let out a tired groan as he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to both brush his teeth and give you a minute of privacy so you could nurse Angela, per usual.

Atleast he intended to give you some privacy, just like he intended to sleep in his own apartment everyday, but as he stood at the doorway between bathroom and bedroom slack jawed, his spare toothbrush hanging forgotten out of the corner of his mouth, which slowly turned to a smile, he forgot all about his chivalrous intentions. Angela, who was cradled delicately against your chest, nursed greedily as you sang softly to her about sunshine in grey skies, while you struggled to fish your cell phone closer to you with your foot without disturbing the baby. It was the most beautiful sight in all of Eos that only he got to see. Something that was for no one else but him.

Except it wasn't even for him. Not really. Not yet. The small smile faded from the blond's face as shame started creeping in. The two of you still hadn't talked about what you were, what each of you wanted. Yeah, he slept over every night, but just to sleep. He shouldn't be looking at you while you were like this. This exposed. He wasn't even trying to. He had just turned around to see what the thud of your phone hitting the floor was. He shouldn't stare. He should look away. But try as he might, he couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the curve of your body where his baby's cherub face met your heart.

You stopped singing and looked up suddenly, sensing you were being watched. And the blond started blushing at having been caught acting less than gentlemanly. He was afraid you would turn away, that behind your unreadable expression, you were mad that he was violating some unspoken rule of him staying here.

Finally able to tear his eyes away from your body, he meet your gaze with doe-eyed guilt, ready to beg for your forgiveness. But before he could cough away some of the mint toothpaste foaming at his mouth, a small smile had spread shyly across your face. “I could use a little help.” You nodded slightly towards your fallen phone.

Prompto quickly spat out his toothpaste and scrambled to come to your rescue, tripping over some baby toys that were laying around before he knelt down in front of you, giving you your phone. Your eyes lingered on his for a few quiet moments, silently thanking him, before you broke his gaze to share your smile with Angela as you kept singing to her where you had left off ("you'll never know dear, how much I love you...") wordlessly giving him the permission he was too afraid to ask for.

Prompto stayed kneeling in front of you with his hands resting on your thighs as Angela continued to eat. And for the first time since she was born, he let himself really imagine it, your entire future together. Birthday cakes, and anniversaries, and grey hairs and wrinkles all yet to come. But they would come, he was sure of it. Because if you shared something this intimate with him, let him be a part of this moment you had with Angela, one day you'd share everything with him again, like you used to. He knew you would; he just had to earn it first. 

Prompto nodded his head determinedly as he watched you recloth yourself and burp a beautifully chubby Angela. He wiped away the last remanents of milk and drool from her tiny lips, ready to finally leave for the day, but not before giving both his girls a kiss on the forehead. "I gotta go, but I'll be back before dinner. If that's okay with you?" The blond added, gently brushing your hair out of your face and letting his hand rest on your cheek as you nodded your head sleepily in response, unaware of the effect your small affirmation had on his heart.

It was your choice, always your choice to let him come back every night, to let him sleep over, to let him hold you and kiss you. You chose him everyday and that meant something. It just had to. 

And knowing that, Prompto left, pausing for just a few seconds at the door to glance back at his family once more before breaking out into a huge smile and hurrying out of your apartment, suddenly excited to leave. Because the sooner he did, the sooner he could come home to you.

* * *

Hours later, caked from head to toe in dried, black daemon blood, the cheery blond bound up the steps to your level two at a time humming softly to himself as he flashed a lopsided grin at another couple passing by, undeterred by the way they eyed his disheveled appearance warily. This was his absolute favorite part of the day, the moment he stood outside of your door, knowing you were just on the other side waiting for him. He loved coming home to you, he always had. So much had changed between the two of you over the last 10 months, but this feeling he got, this nervous, excited, joyous feeling never did. 

He walked through your already unlocked door (he'd have to talk to you again about how unsafe that was later) and was immediately greeted by the sound of Angela's colicky wails and the sight of you shuffling the small perimeter of your apartment with her in your arms, trying desperately to calm her. He could tell from the look on both your faces that the two of you had been at it for hours.

"Hey Y/N give her here. I got it." Prompto came up behind you and swept your weeping angel from your tired arms to lighten your burden. The new dad could tell right away she was just being fussy. This wasn't her "feed me" cry or her "quick! Change me!" howls. This was just her "I'm tired but instead of napping I'm going to cry" cries and Prompto knew just what to do to help his baby girl sleep.

He started bouncing her softly up and down in his arms while singing the same song he used to for her while she was still in your belly.

"I want to ride my chocobo all day, I want to see them run, I want to ride and play, yay!"

And as usual, it worked like a charm. Within seconds her little crocodile tears dried up and her whines turned to soft coos as her clear blue eyes met his. They stared at each other for a while, dad and daughter, and Prompto couldn't stop grinning, she was just so beautiful. Like her mom.

He couldn't help but bask, how lucky was he to have his baby in his arms and the love of his life standing beside him, silently watching as they bobbed back and forth. After a few minutes of dancing, Angela's cerulean eyes started drooping lower and lower until she was softly snoring in the safety of her dad's arms, and he looked up at you, beaming with pride. But his smile faltered.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Your eyes snapped up to meet his as a smile that mirrored his own graced your lips, quickly hiding the blank, expressionless way you had been staring at him and Angela. But you weren't fast enough. He noticed and frowned as his blue eyes pierced yours questioningly.

He had seen that look before, back at the hospital, when both you and Angela had been at your worst. It was lifeless, dull, and honestly chilling, almost like just looking at your family was painful for you. But things were different now, Angela was home, she was healthy, and you and he were happy. Things were perfect again. Things were good.

"Yeah. Everything's great." You chirped, as if reading Prompto's mind. "I just... Can you watch Angela for a bit? I just need a break. Some fresh air, you know. I'll be back in a little to start dinner."

Prompto should have known to expect this; you took walks almost nightly now. Sometimes for a half hour, sometimes longer. Prompto guessed it was how you chose to destress after a long day, like you used to when things got bad at the hospital. He told himself it was no big deal, it was natural for you to want to get out of the apartment after being cooped up all day with just the baby for company. That's why you were always so antsy to go, almost desperate. That's why some nights he could barely greet you with a kiss on the forehead before you were out the door. That's why it almost seemed like you had somewhere to be. Somewhere he could never go.

It's not that you specifically said so, but every time he asked if you'd like company, you always had a reason for him to stay. "It's getting cold out now, I don't want Angela to catch something.... I was actually hoping you'd chop up some vegetables for dinner... uh oh, you smell that? I think someone needs a changing, could you also run her a bath while you're at it?"

The excuses you gave weren't uncalled for, and neither was you wanting some time alone. But why would you never look him in the eyes when you came back? Why would you always hang your head low, almost guiltily as you silently made dinner? Why couldn't you ever give him a straight answer for where you'd been, what you did?

"You going for your walk? Can me and Angie come with you?" Prompto asked quickly, suddenly desperate to go with you. He trailed behind you hopefully as you grabbed your coat, but was forced to stop when you suddenly swivelled around to face him, your eyes darting almost nervously between his. 

"I um, I was actually hoping you'd, you'd wash the load of onesies in the basket. And fold the towels I just took out. Please, sunshine?" You gave him a warm smile and reached for him, interlacing your slender fingers with his like you used to. Prompto's eyes trailed down to your hand in his; it felt so warm, so real. At least he wanted to believe it did. But he could see how your smile strained, how it never reached your eyes. Eyes that still held the same expression as before, dull, unreadable, empty. Carefully guarding whatever thoughts fluttered beneath your cool surface.

You were hiding something, there was no doubt in his mind. But what? And why? Why were you so eager to leave? Why was he never allowed to go with you?

Were you, were you meeting someone?

Prompto's jaw clenched as he tried to stem his old insecurities before they could take root once more. You loved him. You had to. You wore his ring, you let him sleep over, you hugged him, you kissed him, you had his baby. You. Loved. Him. And you'd never, NEVER do something like that. He knew you wouldn't, he knew you weren't like that.

But...

You weren't acting like yourself. You hadn't been ever since Angela was born, ever since you almost... He could feel it, this distance between you he hadn't during your pregnancy. Even though you would hug him now, and kiss him, and let him hold you at night, you weren't any closer to him. You weren't any more open with him.

Why?

"Sure, whatever you want." Prompto swallowed slowly, failing to stop the tremble in his voice. But you were too busy hurriedly putting on shoes to notice. You just smiled as you nodded, let out an unconscious sigh of relief, kissed his cheek, and then you were gone.

Prompto stood with Angela for a few seconds, staring at your shut door feeling sick. Not knowing what else to do, he tried busying himself so he couldn't think anymore. Nothing good came from him thinking this much, nothing good came from him listening to that voice in his head.

" _You don't deserve her, never have, never will. Not after what you did. And she's finally figured it out. That's why she doesn't want to marry you, that's why she doesn't touch you, that's why she leaves every night. She's found someone so much better than you. Someone who'd never lie to her, someone who'd never betray her, someone who'd never make her cry. Someone that didn't almost kill her. She's just doesn't know how to tell you."_  

"No!" Prompto hissed at no one, not realizing how close he was holding Angela until she whined softly and stirred uncomfortably in her sleep.

"I'm sorry angel. Shh sh shh, daddy's sorry." His apology poured out as he rocked her back and forth, lulling her to sleep once more. He scowled at how ridiculous he was being, it was just a walk. Like you said. Just. A. Walk.

The new dad took a deep breath trying to  calm his jumbled thoughts before swaddling Angela up and putting on her baby wrap sling, letting her head rest near his heart. Prompto wasn't going over react. He was going to do as you had asked. He was going to do what he had promised. He was going to trust you.

With that decided, he grabbed the onesies you had set aside and stormed determinedly down the hall to the communal laundry room to start the load like he was supposed to. Prompto forced himself to sit there on the decrepit bench, staring at the baby's clothes whirl around in the soapy water and jiggling his leg agitatedly for what felt like an eternity, trying desperately to ignore the voice in his head telling him to wake up and realize he had lost you. And he had managed to for a full 30 seconds before he found himself racing (as fast as he could without jostling the baby too much) back to the apartment, hoping to catch which way you were going. 

He almost didn't make it back in time, barely catching a glimpse of you as you turned the corner toward the center of town.

Without giving himself a chance to think about what he was doing, Prompto grabbed his tundra jacket and zipped himself and Angela up before darting out of the apartment after you, running down the same path you had until he spotted you again. He didn't really know what he was doing, he didn't even have a plan. He just followed you, trailing 30 or so feet behind, making sure at least 6 or 7 people were between you and him at all times. He hated himself for doing this, for stalking you. But he couldn't stop himself. He just needed to know the truth, whatever it was.

Prompto hardened his resolve and watched as you made your way through the city, stopping once to talk to a man Prompto had never seen before near at the city's center. His heart started beating in his ears and his stomach churning painfully in a knot as he watched you, his face twisted in pain. But almost as quickly as it started, the conversation was over; much too short to be a secret tryst. And the man left walking towards the direction you were pointing. Just a lost refugee new to the city.

The blond wanted to feel relieved, wanted to turn around and go home, wanted to believe what he already knew. What you had proven over and over again, maybe not with your words, not with promises to be with him forever, but with your actions. There was no one else. There was never anyone else. You wouldn't do something like this to him. To Angela. To your family. He was sure of it. 1000% sure.

" _Yeah, and you never thought you would either. How'd that work out for you"_

His pace slowed to match yours as you made your way up the steps, stopping only when you had reached the mouth of the power plant with its eerie blue light basking you in its warm light. You took a few steps towards a bench along the wall, in the corner, secluded, almost hidden. And hidden in an alley, Prompto watched as you sat down, facing out into the darkness, by yourself.

But only for now because someone was coming, he just knew it. You were waiting for someone. Of course you were. You had to be. Why else would you be here? What else would you be hiding from him?

He was so focused on trying to find him, whoever it was he thought you were meeting, and was too busy eyeing everyone that might have been heading in your direction, to notice it. The way your shoulders shuddered, the way your head bobbed in time with hiccups. Or the thick stream of tears staining your cheeks, glistening in the light.

He hadn't noticed any of this until he heard it, even from so far he could hear it. The sound of your jagged gasp for breath as you sobbed quietly by yourself. All alone in a city full of people.

Prompto could feel the air leave his lungs as he watched you, trying to understand. But he couldn't. Angela was healthy. Angela was home. She was happy, he was happy. And you... you were happy too. You had to be. Because every morning... every morning he'd wake up and you'd...you were smiling.

He repeated that to himself over and over again, willing it to be true, but he couldn't stop replaying the last 2 months in his head. The walks you would take back at the hospital, the glassy look in your eyes. How you forced a smile across your face whenever you thought you were supposed to be happy. A smile that never twinkled in your dull eyes, like when the doctor told you Angela could come home. Not even then. And how you could never look Prompto in the eyes when you came back from your walk. How you'd keep your head down to hide your slightly puffy, swollen eyes when you came home. He suddenly saw all of it, all the times you had shown him how you really felt. All the signs he had chosen to ignore.

He wanted to do something, anything to make you feel better. To fix you. But he couldn't move, rooted there as guilt suddenly washed over him. It was his fault. He wasn't sure why or what he did, but it was. He was somehow hurting you, like he always had been. Like he always would because he hadn't changed. Nothing had changed.

 

 

He should have gone up to you, and hugged you, and let you know you weren't alone, that whatever you were feeling, whatever drove you each night out here to cry by yourself, he'd understand.

But he didn't.

Instead he got up, trembling slightly as he walked a sleeping Angela back home, feeling sick to his stomach. All the while wondering what made him feel more disgusting: the fact that he had broken his promise to you and thought, despite everything you had been through together, that you could betray him, or the fact that he had been so wrapped up in his own happiness from getting everything he had ever wanted, the family he wanted, that he hadn't noticed it. That the entire time he was smiling and laughing, you were crying. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if anyone is even still keeping an eye on this since I have been MIA these last few months. But if they are I got a couple of last things I wanted to write to fill in some gaps before I let this story finally rest. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay and the fact that this one chapter is not up to my usual standards (at least not the ones I put on myself) but I felt I had to do something or I’d forget where I wanted to go.


	4. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's like standing at the bottom of a well, looking up at the circle of light where people were having normal, happy lives.” - anonymous

Postpartum.

That's what the doctor called it when you finally admitted it. You had tried to ignore it, tried to hide it, hide all the shame and guilt you felt behind a smile. What did you have to be sad about? You had a beautiful baby, a man that would move mountains for you, the perfect family.

You convinced yourself it would get better after you left the hospital, that those places were depressing anyway and that's why you felt this way. But when you got home, to the home Prompto gave you, it only got worse. It was no longer a want to be alone. It was a _need_. It was a balloon inside you filling up, pressing against your insides. It was so strong you thought you might explode if you didn't let it out. So you'd slip away when you needed to, hoping eventually you would get better, hoping that the real you would return. But you still hadn't, and you couldn't ignore it anymore. It was like a shadow cast by a setting sun, slowly consuming more and more of you, surrounding you with a darkness you didn’t understand and you knew Prompto could tell. He was starting to ask more and more questions, where you went, why he couldn't come with you. And you could feel him eyeing you suspiciously when you'd come back. Could he see how red and bloodshot your eyes were, could he hear the tears in your voice when you spoke to him?

"It happens to a lot of women, not unusual, textbook case really, here take these drugs and keep your chin up." 

The doctor brushed you off, brushed your feelings off. Reassured you that what you felt wasn't uncommon, it wasn't anything special. But you already knew that didn't you? You already knew you weren't special.

That you weren't needed.

You had felt this way before, after you first found out about _her_. Kat. You remembered lying in a motel room you couldn't afford anymore, staring up at the ceiling. Lost and alone, having just given up the life you had built for yourself, the job you worked so hard to earn, the friends you had made along the way, the love you thought only existed in movies. All of it was gone now, taking all of you with it. Who were you if not a hunter? Who were you without that man? Would anyone even notice if you just stopped existing? Would anyone even care?

But it was different back then. There was still someone in the world that needed you, whose heart was connected with yours. You still had some purpose. Angela needed you, your guardian angel depended on you. So you picked yourself back up that same night, and let anger and determination steer you away from depression. You let it fuel you throughout your pregnancy.

But just like that, you weren't pregnant anymore. It was jarring, the suddenness with which you became disposable again. You weren't needed now. Not by anyone. Prompto was a much better parent than you were, he was so much stronger and much more capable than you were. He understood her like you couldn't. Angela didn't need you to help take care of her, she already had her perfect parent. And Prompto? Well he had her now too. And when they looked at each other, it was like the world only existed for them. You loved that. You truly truly did. To see the two people you loved most so happy and so at peace in this dark, cruel world of ruin meant everything to you. But as you watched them together, always from the outside, you'd wonder why Angela never looked at you the way she did him.

Prompto said it wasn't true, whenever you made an offhand comment about her loving him more than you. He even showed you candids he had taken of the two of you together and in them you could see the same look of wonderment and love as she looked up at you and smiled. But you never _felt_ it.

The only thing you felt was that you didn't belong. That you weren't her real mom. You were just an intruder in their happy family. You weren't even useful, still too week to be able to hold her for long, too shaky to help the nurses. You hadn't even been able to keep her safe until she was ready to come out. All her medical conditions were your fault. She needed you, and you had failed her. What if her tiny little heart gave out? What if one morning you woke up and she stopped breathing? Why didn’t you take better care of yourself during the pregnancy? She wouldn’t have come out early if she hadn’t been so sick of being inside of you. You couldn't do anything right. You were just getting in everyone's way. You were no mother.

Where was her real mom? When would she come back? What happened to the real you?

Maybe the universe had made a mistake, maybe you were never supposed to survive. It would have been better for everyone if you hadn't. Prompto would have had a happier ending if you had never opened your eyes. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about you all the time like he did now. He wouldn't have to spend every Gil he made paying for your food, your clothes, your apartment, your bills.

You were hesitant to tell him the doctor’s diagnosis, sure that he would realize how much of a burden you'd become now. That he'd agree he was better off without you. You were honestly terrified he would, but like most of your other thoughts, your fears weren't grounded in reality. When you plucked up the courage and told Prompto what the doctor had said and showed him the medication he had given you, he didn't even seem surprised. The blond just pulled you into a hug, peppered sweet kisses across your cheeks and neck, and whispered over and over how glad he was that you told him and how much he loved you. Leaving you with an all too familiar sense of guilt where your worries had been.

And not only that, but he showed you how much he loved you, how much he cared. Everyday before leaving on a hunt and after coming home he'd make sure you took your medication, asked you how you felt, took charge of Angela so you could rest. He even tried to make you dinner a few times until he almost set the cabinets on fire. He doted on you and her selflessly, never once asking for anything in return. Not money for the apartment he paid for, not dinner for the meat he brought home, not sex for the love that he gave you. Nothing. 

“Hey, beautiful?”

“Uh huh” You responded absentmindedly, not bothering to look up when Prompto gently grabbed your elbow with one hand and put the plate you had been washing back down into the soapy water with his other, pulling you from your thoughts. You watched as the foam separated around the dish for a split second, pretending to give way, only to then reclaim the empty space, swallowing it whole and hiding it from view.

“How are you feeling today? Do you think they’re working?”

“The doctor said it could take a few more weeks to know for sure.” You responded evenly, finally pulling your eyes away from the murky water and looking at Prompto. You could tell by the way his lips twitched as he curled them into a half smile that he was nervous. You worried him. “But yeah. I guess they are.” You tried to sound confident, but your words waivered like a fall leaf on a tree and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

It wasn’t a lie after all. It’s not like they didn’t NOT work. You hadn’t needed to “take a walk” since you started the medication, you hadn’t felt that balloon pressing tight against your organs, making them squirm. You hadn’t stood over Angela’s crib and watched her sleep as you gently wiped your tears from her cheek, terrified she had stopped breathing.

They did work, you didn’t feel crippled by your emotions anymore. They just didn’t work like you thought they would. You didn’t feel sad or anxious per se, but you didn’t feel happy either. Truth be told, the medication didn’t let you feel anything anymore - good or bad. Not when you blew raspberries into Angela’s tummy, making her laugh. Not when she used her entire fist to grab your finger and squeezed so tight you thought she might never let go. Not when you’d watch Prompto hold her and love her and see from the outside the universe only they existed in. That universe used to fill you with a cold isolation, that could never once outweigh your love for it. Your love for their happiness.

“Good! I really hope they are. You do seem less...I don’t know... stressed? Seriously, I thought you were going to be one of those helicopter parents, always hovering over her.” Prompto’s eyes lit up a little too excitedly, desperate to latch onto any shred of light he could. Ever the optimist, your sunshine boy was.

Even so, his eyes lingered on you when he thought you weren’t looking, dissecting every inch of your face, not completely satisfied with your answer. But eventually the blond turned his attention away from you letting you go back to doing the dishes as he nuzzled a babbling Angela who had been watching you both from her bassinet. When she realized her dad was going to pick her up, she cooed loudly, reaching up for him, naturally drawing your attention to her. It was a very specific coo she only made for the two of you, no one else. It used to make you feel needed and loved, if just for that moment when you heard it.

But now, staring at the two loves of your life, watching as Prompto wrapped Angela up in her sling before zipping his tundra jacket around them both, you tried to make yourself feel it again, that little bit of happiness you used to. But there was nothing. You had traded it away, the few fleeting breaks of sunlight in your dark world so that all that was left was greyness.

Was it worth it?

“...and Iris said she’d babysit for us anytime we needed, she is so excited about being an “aunt”. You sure you don’t want to come with us?” You shook your head slightly, not completely sure when you started zoning out again, and answered just in time to not worry the blond trying to figure out how wear Angela’s baby bag without crushing her with the strap. Poor guy, he was so tired he’d forgotten he could wear the bag on his shoulder instead of across his body.

You dried your hands on your clothes and quickly came to his rescue, pulling the bag back over his head before securing it on his broad shoulder as he watched in awe. “No, I shouldn’t tempt myself with coffee. Could you imagine Angela with any amount of caffeine in her system? We wouldn’t sleep for a week. Besides, someone’s gotta fold some of her burp towels.”

”I could help you if you wanted to come. I could fold them and you could sleep?” Prompto offered quickly, his blue eyes darting between yours. As if he was afraid he wasn’t doing enough for you. Or maybe he was afraid of leaving you alone.

The thought made you shiver and for some reason you couldn’t hold his sky-blue gaze, choosing instead to look down at Angela’s head poking out of his jacket. You closed your eyes and placed your lips on her forehead, pausing for a second, hoping that the warmth of her soft, baby skin would travel through you and into your heart.

Nothing.

What was wrong with you??

”I think if anyone needs a few extra minutes of sleep, it’s you sunshine. Now go, have fun at the market. Say hi to Iris for me, and make sure you wrap her up in a blanket if you take her out of your jacket.”

”I know, I know. Don’t worry, Y/N! I’ll take good care of her!” Prompto teased as he leaned down, grabbing one of your hands and lacing his fingers with yours. He placed a chaste but loving kiss on your cheek, causing your eyes to close instinctually at the contact. His kisses were always on the cheek now instead of your forehead. He was very slowly testing your relationship, trying to make his way down to your lips. This should have made you feel... what? Excited? Nervous? Apprehensive? Flat out disgusted? It should have made you feel something but...

”I’ll be back soon, Beautiful!” Prompto smiled a more tense version of your favorite lopsided grin and couldn’t hide the worry that made his forehead crease as he started backing away from you, still holding your hand, not wanting to let go. But he eventually had to, giving you one final look over his shoulder as he opened the front door, kissing Angela softly on her head and telling her about what they were going to do. “We’re going to see Auntie Iris and go to the market place, and daddy’s going to take your picture so we can show mommy and then we’ll see the pow...”

His sun shiny voice trailed off as the apartment door shut softly behind him, and suddenly you were all alone.

You stared at the door for a few seconds, listening to the newfound silence surrounding you. This was the first time since you had been diagnosed and started taking your medication that you had ever been completely by yourself and the realization unsettled you. Not because of the emptiness of the apartment or how the clock’s tick seemed to echo off your walls, but because it didn’t feel any different at all.

You didn’t feel anything.

No relief for finally having some peace and quiet. No pangs from missing Prompto and Angela. 

You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head again as you turned your attention back to the sink. Because of the stillness of the water, the soapy bubbles that rest on top had started to disappear, revealing all the dirt and grime hidden beneath the white, fluffy surface. You turned the water back on and finished up the last few dishes before draining it. You tried to walk away but couldnt as you watched everything, the dirty water and the soapy clouds, all swirl around until they disappeared into nothingness.

Why was this happening to you? Who were you now? Why couldn’t you love Angela like you used to!?

No, that isn’t true. You still loved her, you still loved your family. You knew you did. Because locked inside of you, buried deep somewhere you couldn’t find, were all the emotions that the medication was numbing. You couldn’t make yourself smile, you couldn’t make yourself cry, but still, in your gut you knew they were there, rotting. The drugs didn’t work like you thought they would, they didn’t help the hopelessness you felt always. They just masked them.

And as you stared at the blackness of the drain, listening to the deafening scrape of the second hand tick away on the clock, you knew you had to do something, you didn’t want to live like this anymore. You couldn’t.

 

But what you didn’t know was how it happened. How you had ended up at EXINERIS Industries - “ _where the light of hope shines ever bright_ ”, standing at the edge of the column between a gap in the chain link fences, leaning slightly over to look down into the black abyss of machinery. One minute you had been at home, eyes stuck on the black emptiness of your sink’s pipe, and the next minute you were surrounded by it. Getting consumed by it. 

You started to feel dizzy as you stared down into the void below you; you were so high up. And you realized you had forgotten a jacket when an icy winter breeze blew behind you, strong enough to rock you forward slightly as goosebumps pebbled your skin.

How long had you been standing up there? 

“Y/N!? Y/N, what are you doing?...beautiful, please. Please come down.” You heard someone call out to you, but his voice sounded so far away as your eyes remained fixed at the abyss just a step in front of you. Still you could hear the fear in his voice. His heartbreak. 

But why? Did he think you were going to jump? You wouldn’t do that... would you?

You didn’t want to die, you just wanted the numbness to end, the hopelessness to end. You wanted something, _anything_ to change. You needed it to. And it wouldn’t be hard to make it, all of it end. Just one more step.

”Y/N! PLEASE! Come down!” He begged, but still you didn’t move, causing him to panic. “Iris, please! Here! Take her for me? Here, keep her warm.”

”...Y/n...y/n...” You felt a warm, gloved hand surround one of yours, gently but firmly holding one of your fists. He tugged softly, trying to coax you back onto solid ground, but you ignored him, refusing to budge, focusing solely on the emptiness in front of you wondering if this is what you looked like on the inside.

“Y/N, please, let’s go home, okay? Angie...Angie’s hungry.” He pleaded with you as he sniffled softly.

You frown slightly in confusion as something stirred in you, pulling you out from your thoughts. “...Angela...?” Your eyes moved slowly back and forth between the tips of your shoes and the cliff not 6 inches in front of you, trying to understand. What....What exactly were you planning to do?

”Yeah, Beautiful. That’s right. Angela. She’s hungry. She needs you. We both do. Now come on. Let’s go home. Let’s take her home. She’s...she’s getting cold.” He tugged on your hand again as you started shivering uncontrollably, suddenly aware of just how cold you yourself were. How his gloved hand almost burned yours it felt so warm. You took a half step back. And then another. But your eyes were still stuck in front of you.

“That’s it Y/N. That’s it, I got you. It’s okay.” He cheered softly as his free hand pushed on your hip, turning you slowly towards him with each baby step. Until finally you didn’t see black anymore, but a blue, almost violet hue. One you loved. One shared by the people you loved most in this world.

”P-Pr-Prompto?” You stuttered as your teeth chattered together violently. Your lips felt stiff and you couldn’t stop shivering. 

“Yes, Beautiful? What do you want? Tell me what you want?” Prompto asked sincerely, dropping your hand and wrapping both of his around your hips. He dug his fingers into your skin, holding on tight enough to make sure he had you, preventing you from turning around again if you tried. You looked between his glacial eyes a few times before your eyes moved around his face, studying him. You could see worry and terror etched across his expression and a wet stream running down one of his freckled cheeks. You grabbed the sleeve of the thin shirt you were wearing and brushed it away before resting your hand on his cheek, stroking his freckles gently with your thumb. You had always loved those freckles, they reminded you of the sun. 

Your eyes slowly made their way back up his face, taking every inch of it in before they rested back on his eyes. And you stood there, shivering in his arms, his hands still viced around your hips, getting lost in the cornflower color until you heard a familiar sound that no matter what you were doing, left you spellbound, captivating your full attention. A soft coo meant only for you. You and Prompto. 

You instantly looked up and found another set of big, beautiful blue eyes staring at you as a tiny hand reached out to you through the chocobo print blanket that surrounded her.

You were suddenly desperate to get down and lunged quickly forward towards Prompto, who didn’t hesitate to take your invitation and lift you off of the column, dropping you onto solid ground in front of him. He was instantly by your side, with a hand wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you until your body was against his, taking on some of his warmth. 

“Angela. My angel. Please. Give her to me?” You asked softly without taking your eyes off of her. Your sweet, perfect guardian angel. Iris looked nervously between you and Prompto, silently asking if that was the best idea. If you could be trusted with your baby. There was no malice in her amber eyes, just shock and the same fear emanating from the man beside you. Still, her uncertainty woke something else in you, something other than sadness or guilt. It was small, dulled by your medication, but not completely masked. It was too strong, that twinge of anger.

Of course you could be trusted with her. You’d never, NEVER do anything to hurt her. 

But that drop of anger quickly vanished, replaced by relief when Prompto, without hesitation, nodded his head at Iris, who quickly stepped forward and gently placed your baby in your shivering arms. She was so small, yet felt so heavy wrapped up in the blanket daddy had given her. Heavy and warm in your arms. 

Once you had a good hold of her, Prompto draped his thick winter jacket around your shoulder, using one of his hands to clasp it shut in front of you, while the other wrapped itself around you, clamping down on your hip like a vice. And there it stayed as he guided you through the city back home.

The walk was slow and silent except for Angela’s content coos and Prompto’s quiet sniffles. Every once in a while, he would shiver next to you for reasons you thought had little to do with the cold, and the gunslinger’s strong hand would tighten painfully on your hip, holding onto you as if his life depended on it. Tomorrow you'd wake up with 5 slender bruises on your hip, but you didn't tell him he was hurting you. You didn't say anything to him the entire journey home, just looked down at your perfect little girl blinking up at you, until you found yourself standing in the middle of your decrepit but warm kitchen, with the scent of dinner still lingering in the air.

"Prompto?-"

"Yes! What is it? What do you need?" 

You opened your mouth to answer, but no words came out. He stood in front of you with his hands on your shoulders, towering over you but crouching down slightly to try to meet your eyes trying to coax it out of you. But you kept your head down, refusing to look at him. The fear and sadness that radiated from him made you feel diseased, like you were a virus contaminating everything good around you. Constantly making things worse. You swallowed quietly to buy you sometime before you tried again. "I don't want to take my medication anymore." Your voice was flat and emotionless, like you always were when you took them.

He didn't respond, didn't move. Your eyes crept slowly up to meet his, worried that they'd be swimming. Worried that he'd be crushed. He wanted so badly for them to fix you. For you to be happy. You hated that you were disappointing him again. And hated that you were right. Finally, after more than a minute he opened his mouth to say something, but he lost his words to Angela's hungry cries.

You sighed when you felt an all too familiar warmth seep out of your breasts, bleeding through your bra and shirt. You looked back down, annoyed at the interrupter. But your expression softened at the sight of the thick tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked back at you. She was so helpless, so tiny and yet she didn't know it because she trust you so completely. Even after you failed her. Even though you were the reason she was so small. 

Although you didn't want to, you pulled away from Prompto and made your way to the bedroom, leaving him behind. There was nothing left for you to say to him and you needed to nurse Angela. The least you could do was go through the motions for them, which is all you felt like you had been doing since the very beginning.

You took off Prompto's jacket, hanging it over a side of Angela's crib, and slipped one arm out of your shirt, lowering it and your bra cup just enough so your angel could eat. It took her a few seconds to latch on, but once she did, she started sucking greedily, staring at you all the while with her azure eyes. 

Outside of the bedroom, Prompto finally snapped out of it. You could hear his heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom, followed by the slam of the medicine cabinet, some rattling and then the flush of the toilet. "I need to speak to the Dr. Gaudium immediately...No, I won't wait. This is an emergency!...Y/N needs an appointment right away... She was... I found her... She was standing on a ledge, dammit! I don't know what she was going to do but these pills you gave her! You said they would help her. You said they would make her better. We trusted YOU!....Well no shit she isn't going to take them anymore!.....As early as you can...That's the soonest?....Fine. We'll be there."

After he finished berating the doctor for your mistakes, Prompto followed you into the bedroom, hesitating at the door for just a second before he practically ran up to you and sat down on the floor behind you, positioning you in between his legs and wrapping his arms around you. He pulled himself in close so every inch of his chest rested on you back, blanketing you with warmth like the sun. He buried his face into your neck, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was crying as he gently rocked all three of you back and forth together in unison.

You were afraid the movement would disturb Angela, but you didn't tell him to stop. You knew he needed this. Knew you needed to let him have this. It was your fault after all. All of this was your fault.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." You whispered, knowing your words were small consolation for all the trouble you were now. "I'm sorry for...." You didn't know exactly what you wanted to apologize for. For being sad? For being useless? For not taking better care of Angela? For making them both pay for all of your mistakes during the pregnancy?

"For...." For hurting him now? For being broken? For being you?

"For...everything." You finally finished as you closed your eyes, committing to memory his warm skin against you incase he finally understood how much of a disappointment you were.

But Prompto, being the loving, selfless, and kindhearted father of your child he was, still didn't get it. “Don’t be sorry y/n.” He said firmly, holding you even closer to him, peppering soft, slow kisses up and down your neck and shoulder. “Don’t ever be sorry, Y/n. Don’t be sorry.”

Even with the dense fog of insecurity and doubt your postpartum depression surrounded you with, you couldn’t deny the sincerity in his cracking voice. He loved you, even now as you were. And you loved him too, him and Angela. Not like you thought you should, not as much as they deserved. But atleast enough to live for them. 

His kisses trailed slowly up your neck, behind your ear, about to end at your cheek. But at last second, you turned your head, capturing his lips with yours. Prompto jumped back an inch in surprise but you refused to let him go, following where he led, making sure your lips never left his.

After a few seconds his shock wore off and you felt one of his hands slide up your body to cradle your head, where his fingers worked their way threw your hair pushing you in even closer, returning your kiss even harder. And you returned his fevor once more, letting your lips part just enough for him to taste you, silent promising to keep fighting. For him. For her.

But also, for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.... happy, happy new year everyone!...
> 
> Stay safe and make good life choices!


	5. The Recovery

Prompto had been watching you for a while, taking in how adorable you were, hair a mess, mouth slightly opened, and snoring like a sailor. That's how he knew you were starting to wake up, the subtle shift in your body, the way your brows twitched together, almost like you were angry that whatever dream you were having was ending. But then you nuzzled closer to him, let out a soft sigh as your arms squeezed his body just a little tighter before smiling to yourself. Prompto thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was hammering so hard. He absolutely loved that smile; he absolutely missed that smile. Had he known that the morning you left was the last time he’d see it for almost a year, he would have taken the time to appreciate it. He wasn't making that mistake ever again.

Even though he hadn’t spent a single night without you since your duo became a trio, he had only started seeing that sleepy smile a few days ago. Before getting diagnosed, he’d always wake up to your eyes already wide open, waiting impatiently for the sound of Angela’s next breath beside you. And then after finding out about the post partum, after the drugs, you were finally able to sleep, but it wasn’t like this, like you were now. It wasn’t peaceful. It was dreamless, and empty. And dead. After the drugs, you slept like the dead. 

Prompto shivered slightly before scoffing a little, too quiet to actually disturb you. The drugs. The doctor had been an idiot for prescribing them. He’d been an even bigger idiot for his next suggestion after everyone realized they didn’t work for you. “We’ll admit her to the psych ward, watch her until everything’s out of her system. You can see her everyday during visiting hours...”

The hunter had never been _that_ guy. The one that assumed he knew better than professionals did in their own fields. And even you had pointed out how logical it was. You’d be safe at the hospital, he could have taken Iris up on her babysitting offer, and kept hunting, kept providing. But that didn't stop the blond from jumping to his feet, stating that leaving you there would never be an option before calling Dr. Gaudium a rather mild slew of creative names. He honestly would have used some stronger language than “stupid butt muncher” had it not been for Angela eyeing his every movement from the comfort of Mommy’s arms.

“Don’t worry, Beautiful. I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of everything.” He promised late that night, when you had offered once more to go back to the hospital so he wouldn’t be “burdened” by you. Your words, never his.

But despite all the bravado, he hadn’t actually had a plan. Just this image in his head of Angela sleeping quietly like a good girl, bringing you meals in bed, doting on you hand and foot like he’d wanted to during your pregnancy, forgetting that he lacked Ignis’s culinary know-how and had only ever had to lull to sleep a well-fed baby who was already tuckered out from battling with Mom all day. So instead of the five star meals, you got watery soup or burnt toast. Instead of the chocobo song working its usual charm, he’d struggle for hours to get Angela to take her afternoon nap, sometimes giving up and guiltily asking you for help. Wasn’t he here to help you? Not the other way around.

The gunslinger smiled as he carded his calloused fingers through your silky hair. He had really lucked out with you. He was sure anyone else would have spat out the food he made, would have told him to just leave if he wasn’t going to actually help with the baby. But you only ever smiled as you spooned bad food into your mouth, making a show of savoring it for him. Or took Angela from his arms and letting her rest her head against your chest until the sound of your heartbeat, a sound she’d known since before her first breath, drummed her to sleep.

”She does need me, doesn't she?” You had asked once, laying in the crook of the his arm as you used a thumb to gently wipe the last few remnants of tears off of the baby’s face. You looked up at him expectantly, like you needed him to validate what everyone else already knew, but you had only just figured out. 

“Yeah, Beautiful. We both do.”

Prompto wished he had grabbed his camera on the nightstand, wished he could have captured the slow smile that spread across your face, finally reaching your eyes. He wished so badly he could have kept that forever, the first time since giving birth that he knew for a fact you were happy, that atleast for this moment, you were you. But before he could, your hand had snaked up behind his neck, combed through his hair, and was pulling him down to you, to your lips.

He couldn’t stop smiling at the memory as he let out a sigh of relief. It had taken so much to get you here, so much more than just the weeks for the drugs to leave your system. Somedays you’d told him you didn’t think you could do it, couldn’t pick up the pieces of yourself left in the wake of everything. But somehow you had. Yes, you still had some things you wanted to work on, you both did. But now that you could smile again, as cute and as peaceful you looked right now sleeping, Prompto just couldn’t help himself he was so excited to talk to you, to make you laugh.

So the hunter, with a mischievous grin, gave you a gentle squeeze back before rolling on top of you, earning him an unhappy groan from the woman he loved.

“Y/n...psst. Hey, sleeping beauty! You awake?” He whispered, trying not to disturb Angela who, having finally mastered sleeping through the nights, was still snoring softly in her crib. ‘ _Just like mommy_.’ Prompto thought as his eyes softened at his girls.

”No.” The older, grumpier one said dryly, refusing to open her eyes on principal.

”Ha! Knew it!” He said pressing playful kisses over every random inch of your face he could, which wasn’t easy since you started squirming beneath him, trying to get away from his assault. But as annoyed as you acted, the happy laugh you couldn’t stifle told the blond to keep going.

”Sunshine!” You giggled, finally opening your eyes, trying your best to look stern. But your smile widened when you met his, making your nose crinkle in that cute way he rememebered. Prompto finally stopped his attack just so he could study it, make sure it was real, before leaning down to give your adorable nose an Eskimo kiss as he worked his hands behind your back and held you closer. “What are you doing? What’s your goal here?”

”Uh, to wake sleeping beauty with true love’s kiss. Duh?“

”Well, you’re doing it wrong, aren’t you? It’s supposed to be on the lips.”

Prompto blinked slowly, cocking his head to the side as he tried to process what you had said. Did you, did you want him to kiss you? The gunman shifted his body a bit, suddenly painfully aware of how his hips were nestled comfortably between your legs, how thin the materials on his boxers were.  He could practically feel the heat radiating from where your two legs met, and he couldn’t help but remember the feeling of being surrounded by it, surrounded by you.

With how crazy everything had been since the baby - him hunting everyday, the hospital, the depression, the drugs - the two of you hadn’t really been able to spend “alone” time together in literally months. Not that he thought about it or anything, because he most certainly did not. He didn’t wake up some mornings and have to immediately hop into a cold shower because you had turned away from him in your sleep and your ass was pressed against him. He wouldn’t have to leave the kitchen when you sucked a little of whatever you were making off your finger, closing your eyes and moaning when it was good (which was often). And he absolutely didn’t notice how your breasts would swell and soften if you hadn’t fed Angel or pumped in a while. Like after a long night of sleep. 

Nope. He definitely didn’t think about sex one bit. And even if he did, he’d decided to never bring it up, not until you did. No matter how long it took, he wanted to know that when the two of you got back together, for real and for always, it was because you wanted to. Because you chose him.

Still the blond gulped audibly at the almost shy way you bit your lip. Gods you drove him crazy. “ _Just one kiss, that’s all she’s asking for. Don’t make this weird._ ” Prompto told himself before leaning back down.

The plan had been to give you a little peck, like he had a bunch of times just before. One peck and then he’d get up and the two of you would coax Angie awake and go about your day, maybe go to the market for some fresh air. Maybe he’d buy Angela a little baby bangle to help make her stronger. Yeah, that was honestly all he had planned to do.  Up until you ruined it.

And it was you that ruined it. How was he to know your lips would claim his the way they did, or that your arms would wrap around his shoulders, pulling him gently closer, making him feel warm and safe and loved. And how could he know how quickly his body would react to all of this, how desperate for more he’d become as he forgot all about his silly “one kiss” idea.

All Prompto knew was that he suddenly  had you pinned to the mattress, one of his hands behind your head, angling you just right as he attempted to suck your very soul from your lips. And his other hand, with a mind of its own, found itself halfway up your leg. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your thigh just underneath the hem of his oversized sweatshirt you had worn to bed, hiking it higher and higher up.

You let out a small moan, muffled by his lips that made his boxers become uncomfortably tight as he pressed himself against your heat, hyper aware that the only thing separating you from him was his godforsaken briefs and your very sheer, very damp panties. His hand was close enough now, he could pull them aside with one finger if he wanted to. And six, did he want to. So so badly. Angela was still sound asleep, the two of you could if you hurried.

“Gods I’ve missed you.” He whispered in your ear, finally releasing your kiss swollen lips to attack your neck, fully intending on marking you as his with what little time he thought you had.

”I miss you too.” You whispered back in his ear, breathless and airy. Prompto would have loved to accept your words at face value, as confirmation that you were right there with him. But something felt off. Your voice trembled, but not with desire or need. It was something else entirely. You almost sounded...defeated. Prompto’s eyes snapped open as he recaptured your lips, studying you while you were distracted. It’s then he realized how tense your body was beneath him. How underneath the soft layer of baby weight you hadn’t yet lost, your muscles were rigid, legs clamped around his hips, white-knuckled fists gripping the sheets tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Like you were fighting with yourself to not push him off of you, to not cry.

No, that couldn’t be right. He screwed his blue eyes shut again and trailed his tongue along your neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there as his hand on your leg crept up to your cunt. He ran his finger along your slit through your panties, adding that little bit of pressure on your clit that you liked, determined to make you cry out his name and prove that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.

And maybe you would have. Maybe his name would have spilled out of your beautiful lips like it used to, testifying to the fact that all of this was in his head. Maybe together, the two of you would have taken that next step towards rebuilding the relationship he had loved and yet shattered. Maybe, just maybe -

If at that exact second, three sharp knocks hadn’t rattled your creaky door, waking Angela up and destroying the moment in the process.

“Who the hell-“ Prompto propped himself on his elbows above you, staring daggers in the direction of the front door but not making a move to get off of you. 

“I’ll get it.” You offered without hesitation as you slipped out from underneath him. And before he had a chance to stop you, you were gone. Hurrying out of the room, smoothing out your hair and shirt as you left him to greet the mysterious intruder.

Disappointed, Prompto sank back down into the bed where you had just been, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. But it wasn’t working, the pillow still smelled like you, and it was still warm from you and the two of you had been that close to -

“Ugh!” Prompto groaned into and punched the pillow out of frustration, before shaking it off and sitting upright. He didn’t have the option of wallowing anymore, he had far more important things to do like take care of an Angel who so desperately needed comforting.

The new dad leaned over the top of Angela’s crib and couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at his precious baby who was in the midst of a tantrum for having been so rudely disturbed. “Aw, come here my little chocobean. I know. I know. Daddy’s sad too. Come on.” Prompto grunted a bit as he picked up the squirmy and surprisingly strong infant, carefully dodging little fists to give her her two kisses. “Let’s go find Mommy and tell her you’re hungr-“

”-the third time since moving in you’ve been late!”

Prompto’s eyes tore from Angela to the bedroom door, his mind racing as the sound of your landlord’s voice overtook Angela’s. Landlords yelled like that when they were looking for rent, but that couldn’t be right. Prompto remembered paying the rent right after he did that catoblepas hunt a few weeks ago...no...wait. No. That was the rent for his apartment. Yours still wouldn’t have been due for another two weeks, so he was going to wait to pay it then. Except then the drugs, the power plant.

”shit!” Prompto cursed before looking back down at his tiny weepy Angel in his arms. “Oh, shit! No! Gah. I mean ‘shoot!’ Sorry, sorry! You didn’t hear that princess. Daddy said ‘shoot’.” The flustered father apologized guiltily as he gently laid the baby back down in her crib. And once she was safe and sound, albeit still very upset, Prompto bolted from the room, determined to fix his mistake, feeling badly for making the landlord waste his time to sort out his oversight. But any feelings of sympathy Prompto had vanished instantly.

”I should have never taken a woman with your “condition” in, but that’s what I get for trying to be nice. Either pay me right NOW or I’ll have movers throw your things out. Tonight. New baby and all!”

”Oh yeah asshole! Why don’t you coming in here and-“

Prompto felt eerily calm as he came up behind you, wrapping one arm around your waist while the other grabbed your elbow that you had reeled back preventing you from punching the building manager like you wanted. “Hey Beautiful, I think Angie’s hungry. Why don’t you check on her? I’ll take care of this.” He winked playfully at you, flashing you a smile as you walked back towards the bedroom, disappointment radiating from you. His eyes and smile followed your figure down the hall, watching as you craddled his beautiful baby and shut the bedroom door so you could nurse her.

It was only then, when he knew Angela wouldn’t see, that he turned his attention back to the bull standing in the hallway, his carefree smile completely erased as his expression hardened.

”hm, she’s really let herself go.” The landlord let our a satisfied smirk at your expense before looking down at the shorter man. “It’s such a shame, maybe if she hadn’t I would have let her pay rent by - “ 

The rest of whatever disrespectful, lewd comment he was about to make about you was replaced by a undignified yelp as Prompto pulled your landlord into your apartment and slammed him hard against your wall, knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting lessor before pressing his forearm against his throat as the surprised man struggled to breath.

“You’ll get your goddamn gil when I give you your goddamn gil. But if you EVER come back to MY home, threaten MY family, or even so much as look at MY girl again, I promise, you're going to have a bad time. Got it?”

The crownsguard could feel your landlord swallow as he nodded his head up and down fearfully, unable to actually get enough air to say it outloud. Still Prompto held him there for a few more seconds, wanting to make sure the asshole knew to leave the three of you alone or he’d make good on his threat. When he was satisfied that he’d made his point, he calmly released the larger man, even helped straightening out his disheveled coat as the proprietor rubbed his tender throat.

”Good!” The happy-go-lucky dad chirped, returning to his normal, cheery disposition as he turned away to grab his saved gil from the kitchen. But as he counted out the rent money, he could feel the shock and guilt over what he had just done sink in. It wasn’t the landlord’s fault he had been late, he thought he was past letting his emotions get the best of him like that, Gods what kind of example was he setting for his chocobean? He felt like such a failure, as a partner, as a father, and when he saw how little gil was left after paying rent, as a provider.

He couldn’t provide protection for you when you went into labor, he couldn’t provide support for you when you had needed him most, and he couldn’t even provide the home he had promised he would when he had asked you to marry him.

After Prompto chalked up the gil and shut the door on the still nervous landlord’s face, he felt deflated, slumping down into a chair at the kitchen table, rubbing his face with his hands. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there alone, but when he heard a muffled but happy coo from the other room, he took a deep breath and stood up. Reminding himself that he didn’t get to wallow anymore, he was a dad now.

So after pulling himself up by the bootstraps, he mustered up his best smile and walked the few steps to rejoin his family. “Hey, My wittle angel! Are you feeling better now that your tummy is full?” He tickled Angela’s little round baby belly, chuckling at the “woo woo” laughs she let out as she kicked in your arms. His blue-violet eyes rested on that of his daughter’s as he carefully avoided your gaze, hoping you wouldn’t sense the stresses that burdened him. But of course you did, there was no fooling you. 

“Everything alright, sunshine?”

”mhmm. Just a mix up. All sorted out, Beautiful.” 

Prompto threw you a thumbs up and cheeky grin but knew you knew something was bothering him. Mercifully though, you let it going. And for the rest of the day, Prompto played his part and tried to be his usual, happy self. But even he could tell his heart just wasn’t in it. He was quieter than usual, more distracted as he tried to rack his brain for a way to make gil without having to go back to work. Without having to leave you alone again.

But there was nothing. He couldn’t burden his friends with his money problems, they had their own lives to worry about. And he couldn’t ask Dave for another advance so soon after the last one. He had to accept it, he had to go back to hunting. It was the only way he could take care of you. But it didn’t feel that way, as he lay in bed that night next to you, cradling your body against his for comfort. It felt like he was abandoning you.

“Y/n, I gotta go back.” He finally whispered, an apology, not a statement.

”I know.”

”I don’t want to.”

”I know.” He could hear your soft smile in your voice as you traced circles on his chest affectionately. It was meant to reassure him but it had the opposite effect. You were the best thing in his life. What if something happened to you while he was gone? What would he do without you?

”Are you going to be okay?”

You let out a slow breath before he felt you turn to face him. But he just kept staring steadfast at the ceiling, refusing to budge, not even as you dragged a soft finger down the bridge of his nose, across the splash of freckles on the cheek you could see, brushing it across his lips before resting your hand back on his chest, letting it rise and fall with his soft breaths.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You asked in mock innocence, smirking a bit at your own little joke. But Prompto didn’t share your sense of humor as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of you standing there, back to him, swaying unsteadily from the wind that looked like it would blow you away in a blink.

“I just don’t like the thought of you sitting here alone, all by yourself all the time. I should be here with you! I should be spending more time with Angela...” his voice trailed off as he turned to stare longingly at the crib next to you.

There was a long, deafening pause between the two of you, and Prompto worried that he had said the wrong thing, had made you angry for not trusting the doctors when they said the medication had cleared from your system.

“Well, what if you could?” You finally asked, surprising Prompto.

”what?”

“What if you didn’t have to work everyday? And, you know, you could spend more time with Angela? Would you want that?”

“Well, of course I would! In a heartbeat. You know that, Beautiful. But we need the mon-“

“Money, I know, I know. But...I’ve been thinking. What if....what if I started helping out?”

”helping out?”

“Yeah, I mean, what if I started working again? I could get my old job back... I mean I wouldn’t work as much as you do. Just a few days a week really. And I’d make sure Iris could watch Angela. And that way you might actually be able to take a day off once in a while you know? Spend some quality time with the baby?”  

Prompto couldn’t answer as he looked down at you, baffled. Where was all this coming from? When had you started wanting to go back to work, and why did you seem so nervous to ask him? Why did you even feel like you needed to ask him? Of course you could go back to the diner if you wanted. 

“You could even sleep in for once.” You continued rambling, the adorable way you always did when you were flustered. “You just look so tired lately and I’d make sure to be back in time for dinner, I promise. I just thought-“

The rest of your shpeal was cut off when his lips met yours again, giving you a playful peck to shut you up. “You’re really cute when you’re excited, Y/N. Have I told you that lately? I think it’s a great idea! You’d get to get out of the apartment a bit, maybe get a chance to miss me and Angela?” He winked, making you grin halfheartedly. “I love it. When do you want to go back?”

He could literally feel the tension roll off your shoulders as you let yourself melt back into his arms. “I’m not sure, a few weeks I think. I still have to actually ask for the job back. Don’t know if they’d even want me back you know?”

“Of course they’d want you back!” Prompto said confidently, arching a knowing eyebrow at your silly insecurity. Everyone there not only thought you were the cutest thing ever, what with your pregnant belly beneath your little apron, but they also admired your work ethic, always picking up shifts when asked, always showing up for yours. Some of your old coworkers would tell him as much when they’d realized who he was, that the two of you came together each shift.

“Believe me, Y/N. I was there with you everyday and I know for a fact you were the best there was, no competition! They are gunna be so jazzed you’re coming back.”

You rolled your eyes and gave his chest a playful shove, embarrassed by his doting praise. But still flattered by it. “You really think so, Sunshine?”

”I know so.” Prompto placed a sweet kiss on your nose to help punctuate his point. But you still looked up at him worried.

“And you’re definitely okay with me going back, right?” 

“If it’s what you want, Y/N.” He offered slowly, making sure you knew it was your choice, always your choice.

You thought about it for a few seconds, snaking your hand around his waist and hugging him tightly, like you didn’t want to let go. “It’s just...who I am. It’s what I need right now, I think. To be me.”

”Well then that settles it.” He said matter-of-factly, it was decided.

And he was hit with a sense of deja vu as he watched a slow smile, that same slow, eyes twinkling smile, spread across your face. And he felt his heart tug like it had before, knowing he’s the one that caused it. But this time he didn’t feel like he needed to reach for his camera, to save it forever. Because this time he knew, he just knew, it wouldn’t be the last time he saw it.


End file.
